


Earworm

by Blood and Weetabix (melchiorstiefel)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, I'm so sorry, It's so cracky, M/M, and this has probably been done in a million different ways, but my mind ran away, no seriously, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1416208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melchiorstiefel/pseuds/Blood%20and%20Weetabix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's probably best you don't ask about this drabble.</p><p>No seriously.</p><p>I'm so sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earworm

**Author's Note:**

> I can't put a time on this because the timing doesn't actually make much sense.
> 
> Unbetaed. Pure Crack. I'm Sorry.

Ian finds himself in a good mood on his way home from work, although he has no idea why. Still, he's learned never to question when he's feeling happy, just to enjoy it before the world turns to shit once more.

" **Hmmm** hm-hm- **hm** -hm-hmmm, **hm** -hm-hm-hm- **hm** -hm-hmm, hm- **hm** -hmm... hm- **hm** -hmm" He hums absent-mindedly as the back door slams behind him.

"Good day?" Fiona calls over her shoulder from the sink, elbow-deep in sink full of dishes.

"Yeah, great!" he replies, hopping up to sit on the counter, taking the plate of macaroni-cheese from next to him and digging in.

"What's got you so perky?" Fiona asks, cocking an eyebrow slyly.

Ian shrugs "I dunno." he says honestly, "just in a good mood."

* * *

 

It's Carl's turn to choose what to watch that night, so after Fiona vetoes his first eleven choices, they all gather to watch some mild horror flick.

" **Hmmm**  hm-hm- **hm** -hm-hmmm,  **hm** -hm-hm-hm- **hm** -hm-hmm, hm- **hm** -hmm... hm- **hm** -hmm", Ian hums as he comes down the stairs. "Scoot up, loser." he instructs as he comes crashing down next to his older brother.

After Lip shuffles out from under Ian's legs, he pushes him in the arm.

"Dick."

* * *

 

Once Liam, Carl and Debbie are in bed, Ian takes the opportunity to do his workout in the doorway to the bathroom, pulling himself up on the frame, while singing softly under his breath.

"DUDE!" Lip calls from his room, as he comes storming out.

"What the fuck, Lip?"

"Will you stop it with that fucking song already? You've not stopped singing it since you got in the door four hours ago! What even is it, dude?"

Ian opens his mouth to explain that he has literally no idea, but he is cut off by uproarious laughter from Fiona's room.

In one move, he jumps down from the doorframe and strides into Fiona's doorway.

"What's so funny, Fi?" Lip asks as he appears beside Ian.

Fiona's giggles subside slightly and she opens her mouth to speak. "Sorry, I..." She plutters out another quick laugh. "I just realised what the song is."

"Can you PLEASE tell me? It's been bugging me all day, now you mention it!"

Really, Ian realises that he should be worried by Fiona's reaction, but he's too intrigued to find out the tune that's been plaguing him.

"It's erm... It's 'Hey Mickey..."

A silence falls between the three of them as Ian's face flushes furiously into a deep purple.

Lip slaps a comforting pat on Ian's back as he turns to go into his room, and a few seconds pass before they hear him laughing uncontrollably, muffled only by his pillow.

"It's not fucking funny, Lip!" Ian calls half-heartedly.

"It really is!" Fiona mutters under her breath, but Ian catches it, and turns a death-stare upon her.

Fiona averts her gaze under his glare...

"We were watching Bring It On last night, remember?" Fiona chances a glance at Ian again... "That song must really have..." she stalls for the right word... "Resonated with you."

"Shut the fuck up." Ian mutters as he turns back towards his room, ready to throw himself down on his pillow and never wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> I told you I was sorry.


End file.
